Four's a crowd
by RoseTyler-Smith-Doctor's Wife
Summary: The Doctor and Rose meet up with some new but old friends to try and save the earth from someone very high and mighty.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my 1st ever story I have written. I wrote this during series 2 of Doctor who so it's about 4 years ago. I don't personally feel it's any good but I just wanted to see what you felt. I have made no changes since four years ago so please be honest and I hope you can enjoy it.

Prologue

"So where are we going today"

"Anywhere. Where do _you _want to go Sarah?"

While Sarah-Jane was thinking, the Doctor was messing about with the TARDIS controls on the consol. The Doctor was getting slightly impatient. Its not hard to choose he thought. There isn't that many places to go.

"Fine the year, ermmm 2000. the millennium year"

"Year 2000 it is then" The Doctor grinned.

He clicked a few buttons and flicked a few gadgets on the control panel. Suddenly the TARDIS jolted and Sarah and the Doctor fell back with a thump.

"Ahhhh" the Doctor said.

"Was that a good ahhh or a bad ahhh?" Sarah's voice asked shakily.

"For some strange reason we have hit an ice berg" the Doctor replied.

"What" Sarah was puzzled.

"But not to worry, we won't sink like the good old Titanic did". The Doctor gave her one of his big gins and a tilt of the head. "The TARDIS is better than some plane, or boat because it's a ship. A spaceship, a time machine. And do you want to know another reason why, it's because I'm the designated driver."

"Okay" Sarah rolled her eyes and shook her head at her friend "so where are we then? Did wee make 2000?"

"Erm not quite, we have skipped a year" the Doctor tried to make his voice sound reassuring. "Or two, no three, four, five, no that's right six. Yes six years. Well come to year 2006"

"What!" Gasped Sarah "Doctor!"

Chapter1

"Do you know what ?" Rose told the Doctor.

"Not until you tell me" he teased.

Rose playfully hit his arm. "I feel like chips"

"Me too" the Doctor said all suddenly exited.

Rose was pulling herself up from lying on the Doctor's very large beige overcoat that they both were relaxing on for the first time in a long time. They always seem to be doing something, and now when there was nothing to do but relax. They were board and to get rid of it, comfort ate. They were in London. Not the most thrilling place to be. Especially for Rose. This was where she greew up and she wished they were on a far flown planet. But the Doctor loved London! It was his turn to choose the location. And he choose a nice spot facing the Thames.

"No it's okay, I've got this one, my treat" the Doctor told her.

"Wow thanks" Rose was shocked. Never had the Doctor offered to pay. He was always a tight-wad. She flung herself around him giving him a crushing hug.

The Doctor patted her head and got him to head for the chippy. He got only so far and then turned around on himself

"Erm, Rose…." The Doctor's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Do you want some money?" Rose asked trying not to giggle

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck- the way Rose liked, she always seemed to melt inside when he did it and she didn't know why ."Please"

Rose couldn't contain it anymore and bust out laughing.

"Stop it" the Doctor wined like a baby.

He took the money from Rose and headed to the chippy. He took about ten paces forward, swung around on the balls of his feet and pulled his tongue out at her. Then he gave her his infamous wink, and raised his eyebrow every so slightly. Rose felt her whole inside melt with a passion she can't quite understand. she hated not knowing it what it was. But then she looked at him and couldn't contain herself. He was such a comedian with out trying to be. she rolled over and that was it, she was gone with her hysterical laughter that mostly, only the Doctor could make her do.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank you for the reviews. It really made me smile! And I hope you did like chapter 1. I hope you are going to like chapter 2 as well. I know not much is happening in two but it finally starts coming together at the end of it. **

Chapter 2

The Doctor stepped out the TARDIS followed by Sarah-Jane.

"Where are we, Corydon?" she asked.

"No, I think it's London" The Doctor told her.

"London wow!" Sarah was shocked, she had never been to London before and of all places to take her, he took her to London.

The Doctor looked at Sarah and Sarah looked at the Doctor. They both grinned at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sarah asked the Doctor.

"What, go exploring, get lost, and get caught and safe the world in what oo before bed time". He Grinned at Sarah.

"Let's go!" They both said in unison.

Running out the TARDIS doors down the street to where ever it takes them, the Doctor grabbed Sarah's hand and led her to their next adventure.

The Doctor came back with two potions of chips and two newspapers.

"_This _is how it is meant to be, newspaper wrapped chips"

"Why didn't you get fish?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Errugh, fish are smelly, slimy, horrible things you look at when they are in a tank. It's cruel to eat them. _And_ the stupid chippy wouldn't newspaper wrap them so I had to do it myself."

The Doctor looked very proud of himself. With a big cheesy grin spreading from ear to ear, Rose had to look away. Sometimes looking at him is too much for her and it frustrated her. She just shook her head at him to disguise the feelings about him in her head. The Doctor sat back down next her to, to eat her chips.

"Here's to the Majesties 80th birthday, I think it is her 80th".

The Doctor raised lifted his can of lemonade, and so did Rose. They clanged their cans together.

"Cheers!" They both said together and drank their drinks.

The Doctor and Sarah walked through London. Sarah was in awe. They walked past lots of union jacks.

"What are the flags for?" Sarah asked the Doctor.

"Well according to the year and the date and the month I think it is… the royal Queen Elizabeth's birthday. Queen Elizabeth the second to be precise".

"Can we walk past that river there?" Sarah asked as she pointed to the River Thames.

The Doctor nodded and they stared to walk up to the river.

"So are we going to get involved with the celebration?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Erm I don't know, you see it's a ……" The Doctor tailed off as his face turned as white as a stereotypical ghost.

"Doctor?" Rose asked worried. She could feel her heart inside of her beat ten to the dozen. Her adrenalin started to pulse around her body as if it replaced her blood flow.

"It can't be, no it is, how? Sarah-Jane Smith".

At the sound of her name, Sarah turned around to try and locate who called her.

"I'm sorry who are you? And how do you know me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank you for the reviews. It really made me smile! And I hope you did like chapter 1 and 2. I hope you are going to like chapter 3 as well. I know not much is happening but Sarah and Rose meet finally. OOO cat flight. LOL. I want to dedicate this chapter to Elebother,** **flyingplatypus6 and Yuuki-Cullen**** XxX**

Chapter 3

"I'm the Doctor, just regenerated several times."

"Excuse me" Sarah's Doctor interrupted. "But I'm the one and only Doctor"

"Erm, I don't think so" Rose argued. "This is the one and only and the best Doctor."

"People!" Rose's Doctor held up with hands to silence everyone. "Oh yeah, sorry and Time Lord. What year are you from?"

"Year 1976" Sarah answered.

"I get it now, you see we are from the year 2006…" Rose told her.

"And that means we are the same guy but you're my past and I'm your future" Rose's Doctor finished off the sentence. Rose looked at him and they both smiled at the finished off sentence.

"I'm glad I gave this Doctor any day…. No offence".

Sarah looked applauded "And WHAT does that mean?"

"Girls" Rose's Doctor stepped in between them both "lets not fight".

"Is it really you?" Sarah asked touching the new improved Doctor's chest.

Rose looked away. She didn't want her Doctor to see her face boil with anger. She felt a different emotion. Jealousy? No it can't be. She shaked that word out of her head. Why would she be jealous she though. Her expressions only changed as she realised the old Doctor was looking at her. With the same expression. They both gave each other a sympathised smile. Rose looked at the old Doctor's entourage. He was wearing a long multi coloured scarf with a chocolate coloured hat. His coat was a deep red, like burgundy. He wore grey suit pants. She knew the Doctor always had weird dress senses.

"Yep, it's me. The one and only Time Lord left in the whole existence". He smiled at Sarah taking her hands gently off his chest.

Rose smirked inside at the disappointment that emerged on Sarah's face.

"So why on earth are you here?" Rose asked the old Doctor

"Well, we were heading for year 2000 but the TARDIS brought us to year 2006."

"Yeah" Rose's Doctor pitched in "she does that a lot".

Rose was still confused.

"Excuse me. I'm not trying to be rude, but who exactly are you?" Rose asked Sarah.

"I'm Sarah-Jane Smith" she introduced herself with a handshake. "I travel with the Doctor. Well used to".

"Really?" Rose directed this to her Doctor. "He never mentioned ya".

"Yeah I have, you know, Sarah-Jane, my old travelling buddy." Rose's Doctor stammered as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Sarah-…Jane… no, never" Rose retaliated and mouthed 'I want a word with you later' to her Doctor.

Both Doctor's scratched the back of their necks.

"Anyway, while we are all here, what on earth is happening" the Old Doctor broke in trying to break the tension.

She left her Doctor with a dagger look and at the both of them with their hands on their necks and she couldn't help bursting into hysterics. Once she manage to contain herself she turned to the old Doctor

"It's Queen Elizabeth's Birthday."

"Yes we know that". Sarah shot back. "Just because we are older than you doesn't mean we are thick. Honestly the youth today"

"What I meant was…" Sarah's Doctor said pretending to ignore Sarah. "Why do all these people look zombiefied?"

The Doctor and Rose hadn't been paying any attention. They were too busy enjoying their day together, they didn't see how people were acting around them. Everyone looked around to see the public. All the people with union jacks up outside their houses had no expression. Just a plain face. Blank.

"Doctor, what's up with them?" Rose asked her Doctor with concern.

"I don't know" both Doctor's said in unison.

"This is going to get so confusing", Sarah's Doctor signed.

"I know" Rose said "But need to figure this out". She tried to sound smart and focused.

"Good point Rose" her Doctor complemented her. "Right. Me and Rose will take this side of that street, facing here and you two will take the other".

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Sarah asked trying to take everything in.

"Erm, strange behaviour, any clues, anything out of the ordinary really".

"Isn't she… a bit…. Young to be doing this?" Sarah enquired. "How young is she fourteen, fifteen gosh your assistants are getting younger."

The Doctor was about to reply to her. Probably more suttle than Rose but she got there first.

"I'm not his assistant" Rose rounded up Sarah furiously "its' called companionship and I'm nineteen thank you very much"

"Anyway" Rose's Doctor intervened. "Let's go."

**Please Review and let me know what you think :) XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank you for the reviews. It really made me smile! And I hope you did like my other chapters and I hope your going to enjoy this one. The action does start to happen and things to start to get like a Doctor who episode. XxX**

Chapter 4

"So Doctor" Rose was the first to speak after a few awkward minutes of silence.

The Doctor was ready for this. He sighed.

"Are you going to explain about Sarah-Jane and how many of us has there actually been?" Rose was determined to get an answer.

"Look Rose, all that counts is here and now. My past isn't anything to do with you."

"But…I thought… we …." Rose looked away. She sounded and looked hurt. "Doctor I thought… we had something….. Special". She whispered the last word.

The Doctor couldn't contain himself anymore. He grabbed Rose's face and pressed his lips onto hers. They kissed and kissed and kissed for what felt like eternity. He tried to push his tongue into Rose's mouth. And she allowed him. He then went for the kill. Slowly and careful pulling Rose's top over her head, which she allowed to ride up her back. He got to her bra and……

The Doctor shook his head. That was wrong. Wrong in every imaginable way there could be. No way was he, a Time Lord ever to think that way so openly. He felt disgusted with himself and he didn't know what came over him. He Doctor sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this before." The Doctor eyes said that it was all his fault.

"Doctor what happened? Why isn't she with you now?" Rose was now much calmer but also ready for the worsted.

"Look I don't age. I regenerate. You know that" The Doctor explained and Rose nodded with her eyes to the floor.

"Well, she was getting older and things. In Gallifrey wouldn't allow her to come so I had to.."

"So is that what's gonna happen to me?" Rose asked, her voice barley a whisper.

"NO" the Doctor answered so strongly "NEVER".

"Oh Doctor" Rose sighed.

The Doctor gave her a huge hug and kissed her forehead. Rose seemed to feel a bit better after that.

"Come on then" Rose perked up. "Let's go detecting Mr Holmes Smith".

They walked down the street hand in hand. Laughing and joking. They both straightened up as they got to the first house. The Doctor knocked on the door. No answer. He was about to rattle the knocker again but harder when the door opened.

"Hello" The Doctor greeted the home owner with a cheerful grin. "Here is my I.D".

The Doctor showed them his psychic paper. The paper can tell the reader what ever it wants to believe. However there have been a few occasions when it hasn't worked out with the Doctor.

"And this is Rose my assi….." Rose Glared at the Doctor. "Companion thingy, yes companion. Anyway can we have a look around? Yes. Why thank you."

The Woman who opened the door was so speechless that she didn't have time to say no before the Doctor and Rose came barging in past her. One look around the house and the Doctor knew something was up. The woman's children were all sat in front of the television looking all zombiefied. The words 'glued to the box' seemed more than some metaphoric jumble. It wasn't like they were watching some children's TV shows like Brianiac, Tracy Beaker or Ben 10. They were watching something that most children of today's society would find rather boring and dull. The Queen's birthday celebration.

"Okay, that's weird" The Doctor whispered to Rose.

"I think this is the main source. Oh no. Mum. I think we need to go to my mum's. Rose told the Doctor with a hint of panic in her tone.

"Aww, do we have to?" The Doctor moaned like a little child being asked to go out shopping. "Do we seriously have to go to your mother's?"

"Yes. Because I'm worried as she watches this. She told me she was planning to."

"Okay. Al'right" The Doctor said giving in. he turned to the Woman. "Thank you for your time, come on Rose."

Then they left with the Woman staring out down the street after them.

After looking at a few houses they met up with the old Doctor and Sarah. Rose placed her arm around her Doctor's shoulder as a warning that only Sarah-Jane could read. A warning to stay away.

"Soo, what have you two found then?" Rose's Doctor asked.

"Well all these people, in these houses all seem to be normal. Nothing strange going on there. Nothing wrong with them what-so-ever" Sarah told him and Rose.

"And all those houses…." Rose said pointing to all the houses with the Union jacks up.

"….They have defiantly been zombiefied." Rose's Doctor finished her sentence again.

"Right" Rose said smiled agreeing with him. "Now we really need to go and see my Mother. I hope she doesn't have a union jack up because we most probably will be safe then. And if she does, I don't know what I'm going to do".

"Oh, is it past your bedtime?" Sarah snarled at Rose. "Or is it tea-time".

"Sarah!" Sarah's Doctor shouted at her appalled.

"Look girls we have to work to do. So I want no fighting. Understand?" Rose's Doctor warned both the girls.

"Sarah be nice now. Rose's mum might be caught up in all the union jack stuff". The Old Doctor warned her.

"Exactly" Rose's Doctor grinned. "Well done Doctor, oh well done me". And he winked.

"Come on Mr Vainy". Rose laughed and pulled her Doctor's arm. "Like you said. We have work to do".

**Please Review and let me know what you think** XxX


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your reviews, they made me smile.... I would now like to intoduce... the one.... the only.... Mrs Jackie Tyler!!!!!**

Chapter 5

It didn't take them long to get to get to Rose' mum's house.

"Jackie" the Doctor shouted as Rose opened the door. "Jackie are you there?"

"No union jacks up. That's good." Sarah's Doctor said to himself.

"Can we go then?" Sarah asked stubbornly.

Just as Rose shot her a dirty look, Jackie came into the hallway to find she had four visitors.

"Docto, Rose!" Jackie flung her arms around both of them and giving them a kiss each.

Both Docto's shuddered at the same time.

"Who are they?" Jackie asked cautiously, pointing at Sarah-Jane and the old Doctor.

Rose's Doctor knew he had to handle this very carefully and so opened his mouth to speak. The words were on the tip of his tongue when Sarah interrupted.

"I'm Sarah-Jane Smith. I travel with the old Doctor". She told Jackie, who was tying to take all of it in "this Doctor" and she pointed to her Doctor.

"Can we come in?" Rose's Doctor stepped passed her before she could say anything to protest.

"You mean, my Rose isn't the only one. the only Companion?" Jackie shouted at Rose's Doctor, the Doctor she knew with eyes that could make a grown man shiver.

"Erm..." Rose's Doctor didn't know what to say. For Once.

Both Doctor's scratched the back's of their necks. Which amused Rose again.

"Yes she is.. I mean no she's not, I mean.... I've had different companions Jackie over the years ".

"So now your seeing my Rose, a nineteen year old young girl who is vulnerable, who you probably will get pregnant". Jackie screamed. by now she was furious.

"MUM!" Rose was shocked and embarrassed that her mother would come out with something like that.

She had been daydreaming about a family with the Doctor in a few years from now, but she always shook it out of her head and passed it off as a silly thought. As she never would daydream any detail about how the family together would come.

"It's true though!" Jackie shouted back at Rose. "You don't know ow many girls he's ad and ow many he has got pregnant".

"That's gone too fat now Jackie Tyler." Rose's Doctor stepped in. "I wouldn't do anything, ANYTHING to hurt Rose. Or do ANYTHING she wouldn't want to do. In your context get her pregnant."

"So you are saying, you would if she wanted to?" Jackie retaliated.

The Doctor was stumped. he didn't know how to answer that one. He had been daydreaming about a family with Rose in a few years from now, but he always shook it out of his head and passed it off as a silly thought. As he never would daydream any detail about how the family together would come. He scratched the back of his neck once again and opened his mouth to answer a couple of times but then closed it when no words would come out. Looking around the hallway of the flat, he tried to find something he could changed the subject onto. But what? There was nothing interesting in the hallway. Just when he was about to give in, the Doctor caught somthing in the corner of his eye. In the living room, on the floor sat a tall, dark, muscular built, black haired guy.

"Mickey boy!" The Doctor enthusiastically strided to Mickey Smith, Happy that he ovied the question.

"Mickey" Rose ran past her Doctor and dived onto the sitting Mickey, giving him a huge hug.

Jackie wasn't impressed that the Doctor evaded the question.

"Mickey, Mickey, Mickeyboy how ya doing?" Rose's Doctor asked.

But Mickey just sat there.

"Mickey? Mickey are you al'right?" Rose asked frowning and waving her hands across his face.

But Mickey didn't flinch. He was staring at the TV.

"What's up with him" the old Doctor pitched in.

"Oh, I almost forgot about you two sorry". Rose's Doctor apologised.

"Doctor. Is Mickey going to be okay?" Rose asked quietly.

Both Doctor's put their arms around one of Rose's shoulders, not knowing the other one was about to do the same.

"I don't know but it'll be all right. Trust me". The old Doctor tried to comfort her.

"I was asking my Doctor but thank you" and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Sarah's Doctor began to blush. once again Rose asked her Doctor if Mickey will be okay. The Doctor took her by them arms and made her face him.

"I'm going to be honest with you now" he told her "I don't know but I am going to do everything I can to get him back for you. Do you trust me?"

"Yes". Rose nodded though small tears.

The Doctor grabbed Rose into a hug, running his hand softly through her hair. He then gently let her go and kissed her cheek softly.

"How come you always make me feel better?" Rose asked.

"Because" The Doctor moved closer and whispered in her ear "because I'm a Doctor". And he moved a piece of hair away from her face, kissed her cheek again and then let her go.

They both smiled at each other for a few minutes before they got interrupted.

"You see!" Jackie shot in "your not seeing him like you are with Mickey and he's kissing ya Rose".

"MUM!" Rose shouted through gritted teeth.

Both Doctor's rolled their eyes. Rose's Doctor grabbed her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers.

"Is that far enough for you Jackie?"

"So what now?" Sarah's Doctor tied to calm the situation.

"We need a plan. Come on team".

And the two Doctor's, Rose and Sarah left the Powell Estate.

**Has the Doctor got a plan..... hmmmmmm..**

**Please review, I would like to know what you think!! XxX **


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank you for the reviews. It really made me smile! And I hope you did like my other chapters and I hope your going to enjoy this one. I'm so sorry it took so long for it. I went on an unexpected camping trip for a week. There were 6 girls and One lad sharing two tents that kept being blown over every night by 70MPH winds. Bar that it was fantastic. Hope you like the chapter**

**XxX**

Chapter 6

The two Doctor's and Sarah sat on a bench in the park try and put together a plan. There was no room for Rose so she sat on her Doctor's knee.

"What are we going to do? Doctor it's Mickey." Rose's upset was shown in her voice.

"Is HE your boyfriend?" Sarah asked making a point of 'he'.

"Well he was, he's just a very good friend now. Like a brother".

"And Mickey-Boy is close to me also, so we need to help him". Rose's Doctor smiled at her. "That means we all need to get along".

"I'm up for anything". Rose told him.

She slid down his knee to rest his head on his shoulder. The Doctor's insides started to tingle. The adrenaline started to pump around his body as he felt that his body will start to show signs of him enjoying this. They gazed into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Their faces started to become closer and closer and closer. Rose could feel the doctor start to breath more heavily now. Then Sarah coughed. They both quickly turned away from each other and Rose laid her head back down on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Right, erm" Rose's Doctor stared to stutter and while blowing a deep sigh scratched the back of his neck.

"Sarah, are you going to get along with everyone and start working as a team?" Her Doctor asked.

Rose's Doctor gave him a grateful little smile.

"I suppose, yeah I'm up for an adventure".

"Excellent or should I say fantastic" Rose's doctor tilted his head and smiled.

"I like that. Ooo I may use that more often. Good word choice Doctor." Sarah's Doctor told Rose's Doctor.

"Thank you Doctor and you may use it more often just not until your baldish…"

"With big ears" Rose piped in.

"Yes thank you Rose Tyler." Rose Doctor dug her playfully in the ribs.

Rose giggled. She loved it when he said 'Rose Tyler'. It made her go wriggly inside. She didn't know why but every time he says 'Rose Tyler' Rose just wanted to grab his beautiful face and kiss it until she couldn't breath.

"I have an idea" Sarah's Doctor said bringing Rose back to reality. "It's going to be hard but…. Maybe we need to get _into _the palace?"

"You are brilliant!" Rose's Doctor jumped up sending Rose flying off his knee. "Aww I could kiss you". He started to get excited.

"But how?" Sarah asked.

"With my trusty psychic paper." Both Doctor's said in unison.

Rose's Doctor grinned. "Let's go and pay your majesty a little visit shall we? Come on".

Rose's Doctor offered Rose his hand and she took it. She threaded her fingers into his palm and locked hers with his. He swung it a little and then led the way to the palace.

**********************************************************************

"Here we are then" Rose's Doctor told them gleefully.

"I hope we don't have to speak Scottish this time." Rose giggled

"Yeah and a fat load of good you were at it. You were pathetic. I was perfect." Her Doctor bragged.

"Hey!" Rose hit his arm. "Cheeky".

"Wow it's so big". Sarah gasped in awe.

Rose moved next to her.

"I know, I have lived in here in London all my life but yet I have never been here, ever".

"Well time travelling surprises you. You get to do so much, much more than you can ever dream." Sarah said.

The two girls smiled at each other. Not many people would understand their thoughts, their ideas what they have been though. They had spent so much time arguing and jealous of each other that they both forgot the true meaning of being with they Doctor.

"Right then". Rose's Doctor clapped his hands. "Follow my lead".

All four of them walked up to the gates.

"Hello" Sarah's Doctor waved cheerfully at the guards. But they didn't move.

"Doctor" Rose whispered to him "they aren't allowed to move until they change guards".

Rose's Doctor found an intercom at the side of the gate and pressed it.

"Hello, erm we have an appointment. I have my I.D"

The front door opened and a security guard walked down the path. Behind him slightly to his left on a lead was a Doberman. The guard walked up to the gate.

"I.D?" He asked.

Rose's Doctor held up the psychic paper though the bars. The security guard nodded and pressed a buzzer to open the gates. The Doberman stayed at his side and never took his eyes of the four visitors. They all walked up the path and was led through the palace door.

"Wait here." The guard ordered and allowed the Doberman to sit and stay at the door to watch the four visitors.

"What did it say?" Rose hissed at her Doctor.

"Well it says spokespersons for the king and queen of France. We are Mr and Mrs Tyler-Smith and spokespersons for the king and queen of Belgium. They are Mr and Mrs Smith."

"So does that mean….." Rose hesitated. "That I'm your wife?"

Both Rose and her Doctor blushed a bit. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Yep looks like it" and tilted his head with a big cheesy grin.

The door opened. The security guard picked up the Doberman's lead.

"Follow me".

Rose's Doctor tried to milk the situation. He wasn't sure if it was for his benefit that he wanted to say it.

"Come on sweetheart". And offered Rose his arm.

Rose took it as she almost collapsed. She felt like hyperventilating. This was worse than him saying 'Roses Tyler'. The words sounded so perfectly melting. It was like a drug. She wanted more. Sarah and her Doctor also linked arms.

"I don't look the part." Rose quietly told her Doctor. "I mean I'm in a t-shirt, jeans and trainers.

Her Doctor bent over and whispered in her ear. "You look the part every day".

They both looked into each other's eyes, for what felt like years.

Rose grabbed the Doctor's face and forced her lips onto his. She made hers more rapidly with his, allowing her tongue to slip in and out easily. She could feel his hands resting on the small of her back. Gently moving up and down creating shivers down her spin. She ripped his tie off like an animal and seductively undone his shirt and pants. She didn't care where she was. She just wanted him. She wanted to tell him she wanted him forever. She wanted to make love with him. She was married to him after all. Mr and Mrs Tyler-Smith.

There was a bang on the floor and Rose zoned back into reality. She felt her cheeks which were very flushed. She realised she was looking at her Doctor's bum. She hoped he didn't notice. The realised the bang was the security guard opening the door. To where the Queen was.

**So they are going to see the Queen herself……Please Review and let me know what you think** XxX


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to thank you for the reviews. It really made me smile. I also want to say sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I actually did make it up after the Queen asks 'who are you' lol. Yeah well hope you like it.**

**XxX**

Chapter 7

It wasn't how Rose expected it. No big throne with jewels and gold. Nothing like Queen Victoria's either. There was just a big fireplace with two couches and two armchairs facing the fire .Two cocker spaniels were lay on a huge rug in front of the fire. The Queen sat in front of a desk with papers after papers stacked up.

"Hello" Rose's Doctor smiled.

The Doctor nodded at the security guard to go. But he didn't budge.

"Can you do the honours?" Rose's Doctor asked the Queen.

The Queen nodded at the security guard to go away. The guard nodded back at the Queen and then gave an evil glare and the other four. He especially held his glare on Rose's Doctor. He headed out the door with the Doberman.

"Who are you then erm…Mr and Mrs Tyler-Smith and Smith?" the queen asked.

"Well actually…" Rose's Doctor began to try and break it to her gently. "…I'm the new Doctor and my companion Rose and this is the old Doctor with his companion Sarah-Jane".

The Queen looked baffled. Especially on how did they get in so easily? She was about to call security.

"You really don't want to do that" Rose's Doctor told her. "Oh. A quote from the Titanic. I feel like singing now. Every night in my…"

"Doctor" Rose shot him a look of no more.

"And why should I do what you say?" the Queen asked Rose's Doctor.

"Because we are very very very clever men. Well Time Lords. And we know that England is in danger and that we are the only people and aliens that can stop England from becoming zombies."

The Queen looked at them all with bewilderment. Sarah and Rose looked at each other as they braced themselves for a sentence of conspiracy to assassinate. The two Doctor's on the other hand seemed to be very pleased with each other. The Queen had pressed the big red button under her desk and in flew the Security guard from before.

"Hello". Both Doctor's said simultaneously.

This time it wasn't just him it was a whole army. Who hand cuffed all four and took them down into the cells under the castle.

"I don't think they are allowed to do that" Rose's Doctor said rubbing his head as he was thrown into the cell. "Rose are you okay?" He asked with concern.

"Hmm, yeah, I suppose. If we get hung though."

"We won't okay. I won't let them."

It had been hours and no-one came down.

Sarah and her Doctor had fallen asleep. Rose and her Doctor were in the other corner.

"Rose you're shivering. Come here. Lie down next to me".

"I'm fine". She told him but he didn't believe her and made her lie down on his chest.

She tried to make her breathing in rhythm with his but it felt like he never breaths it took him that long for the next breath. She could feel his two hearts beating away. It felt magical. He rested his head onto hers and sighed.

"Are we going to get out Doctor?" She asked.

"I will try everything I can to get us out, I promise."

"Doctor. I…." Rose couldn't bring herself to say it and just kissed his cheek.

The Doctor couldn't take it anymore and his testosterone was being released. He grabbed Rose's face and parted her lips with his furiously moving them in time. He then ran his hands slowly up her back under hr t-shirt and undone her bra. He traced her jaw line and started to move his lips down her collar bone to her neck. As he did this he groped her breasts in his hands massaging them. Rose growled a little and ripped his shirt off. This made the Doctor melt and try to….

"Doctor is the queen behind this?" Rose asked.

The Doctor breathed out deeply. He hated but loved these thoughts that raced through his head every now and again.

"I think she is. These prisons are never used. I think she wants us for something. But for now get some sleep".

He shifted himself a bit so that Rose couldn't tell that he had just been thinking those thought. He hated trying to sort himself after it. He was ashamed and embarrassed if Rose found out.

**Okay. So this is the last thing I wrote about this story. I don't know what happens after this as I haven't wrote more. If You want e to continue this story and it will now be from my head now then please let me know. If you are happy with it just left like that then let me know. Please Review and let me know what you think** XxX


	8. Author's notes

**Okay so I am fresh out of ideas and have lots of college things to do…SOOO I want to open this up to you all…. If ANYONE has any ideas of where this storyline can go… let me know and I will use them…. I will also credit the person for their ideas.**

**Thank you XxX**


End file.
